


Stay With Me.

by dorkygabriel



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra!Keith, M/M, galra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: From the prompt, 'Keith tries to tell Lance that 'it isn't what it looks like, I swear!'
aka ur daily dose of klance/keith angst





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of me messing around with http://creativichee.tumblr.com/miniscenario to try and break the writers block i was experiencing and also try and write Klance bc i feel like I butcher their characters every time i try.
> 
> only a smol one shot but i hope u enjoy nonetheless! <3

 

Keith knew what was happening. He was sat on his knees, curled in on himself, not wanting to accept this. Lance was stood in front of him, not sure whether to be confused about what he saw, or concerned about Keith being.. Hurt? Was he hurt? Lance couldn't even make out exactly _what_ he had seen. He saw Keith's face change. Was it a burn? He was on the floor, after all. He could be in pain.

"Ke..Keith?" He asked, almost cautiously.

Keith knew they'd all find this out one day. He'd just hoped he could have controlled how it happened. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly lifted his head, eyes closed. He heard Lance gasp. He didn't want to, but he opened his eyes. And when he saw the hurt, confusion and... Betrayal on Lance's face, he wanted to close his eyes again. By now, practically half of Keith's face was a murky purple, and the eye on that side was slowly becoming sclera yellow, but for now it was just clouded over. Lance took a stumbled step backwards.

"Y-You're..."

Keith slowly stood up, and felt his heart break as he noticed Lance flinch. "Lance, let me explain. It isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

Lance shook his head, moving even further backwards. "Oh, really? Because it _looks_ like you are the very monster we've been fighting! What, was it all some sort of plan?"

Keith swore he felt his heart break. "N-No, I would never-"

"Don't." Lance's emotions all switched to anger. "Don't talk to me, Keith. Not now, not ever."

Keith sighed, before bowing his head again. Before he could say anything more, he heard Lance's hurried footsteps eventually becoming out of earshot. Keith though that he was probably going to tell the others, and they'd all be angry, disappointed, _afraid._ The only family he'd even known were going to abandon him, or worse, fight him. And he knew he couldn't fight them. So he decided to stay there, let them come to him, and just face it. Lance was right, he decided, he was a _monster._

But no one came. For hours, Keith stayed there, curled in on himself, too ashamed and afraid to move. He'd lost track of time by now. And by now, his entire face was purple, eyes sclera yellow and his ears had even morphed. By now, he looked like the monster the team were so used to fighting. The only difference was the clothes he was wearing. Eventually, he heard footsteps again. Taking in a sharp breath, he closed his eyes and waited for any kind of yelling or attempts at a fight. None of what he expected came. Instead, he heard shuffling and then someone sit down next to him.

"Keith." Came Lance's voice, unbelievably softer than it was the last time Keith heard it.

When Keith didn't reply, Lance spoke again. "Look at me, please."

Keith tried to curl in on himself even further, and flinched when Lance placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Keith. I promise."

After a few seconds of silence more, he slowly sat up, keeping his eyes closed until he had done so. Then, he cautiously opened his eyes to look at Lance, who admittedly looked shocked, but then his gaze softened, and his hand didn't move from his shoulder.

"I.. I shouldn't have reacted like that, I should have let you explain." Lance then dropped his gaze, almost ashamed of himself, the opposite of what Keith expected.

"W-Well, I don't have a.... Great explanation." Keith gulped. "I don't really know who I am, _what_ I am. I.. I know I feel like I belong with you guys. With Voltron. Fighting the Galra, not... Not being one."

Lance looked back up at Keith, but didn't say anything, so Keith continued. "Sometimes, I can't help but think this is why I... Why I was an orphan. I guess my family were ashamed. And.. I wouldn't blame my new family if they were ashamed, too. Galra have hurt them all so much, they won't want me as a paladin anymore."

Lance didn't reply for a moment, and Keith got worried, like he was going to agree with everything he said. Instead, Lance wrapped Keith in a tight hug. Gasping, Keith stiffened, eyes widened.

"This is when you hug back, mullet."

A small smile appearing on his face, Keith happily hugged Lance back, resting his head on his shoulder, taking in the comfort.

"Keith... We won't abandon you. You're a part of this team, whether you like it or not. Besides, who am I going to beat in everything if you're not around?" Lance laughed softly.

"You've never beaten me in anything, Lance." Keith's smile grew.

"Debatable. Anyway. Everyone will understand. They might be.. Confused at first, but they'll come to terms with it. I did. You're nothing like the monsters we fight, Keith. You're a paladin of Voltron, a defender of the universe. What you look like won't change that. Besides, you're rocking the purple way better than Zarkon."

Keith, though reluctant, pulled back from the hug to smirk at Lance. "Was that a compliment?"

"If you tell anyone, I'll deny it." Lance couldn't help but smile.

"I know. But I'm still going to tell everyone."

Lance playfully rolled his eyes. "Of course. We can go and speak to them whenever you're ready."

"Will... Will you stay with me?"

"I'll stay right by your side." Lance paused, almost hesitated, before taking Keith's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> wooo happy ending isH 
> 
> tbh i could have wrote more for this but shrug, like i said i was just messing around and decided to upload itttt
> 
> still, comments and kudos would make me v haps <3


End file.
